A work process for constructing a radio communication network includes network design, site survey, site acquisition (acquisition of a site), installation work, and network optimization. The site survey indicates a preliminary survey that, in cases where a new radio base station is to be installed, is conducted on a radio wave environment at a candidate location for the installation. By means of the site survey, priority orders of candidate locations (site positions) at which a new radio base station is to be actually installed out of a plurality of candidate locations are determined.
FIG. 6 is a schematic view illustrating a determination method of a priority order of a site position in a conventional art dealing with site positions.
In a site survey of the conventional art illustrated in FIG. 6, a throughput measurement means 11 actually measures a throughput at each site position using a radio communication apparatus 3. The radio communication apparatus 3 includes a wireless communication antenna 1 for communicating with an existing radio base station (not illustrated) existing at the periphery and a GPS antenna 2 and GPS receiver 4 for receiving radio waves from GPS (Global Positioning System) satellites. The throughput indicates a data amount per unit time at which the radio communication apparatus 3 is capable of communicating with a radio base station.
The throughput estimation means 13 estimates a throughput at a site position when a new radio base station is assumed to be installed thereat by means of simulation using a radio wave propagation model. Parameters of a radio base station to be newly installed are input by a person in charge of site survey using a newly installed base station parameter input unit 5 and are supplied from the newly installed base station parameter input unit 5 to a throughput estimation means 13.
The site position information acquisition unit 19 acquires position information of the radio communication apparatus 3 from the GPS receiver 4 with which the radio communication apparatus 3 is equipped.
The person in charge of site survey confirms the latitude and longitude of the site position from the position information of the radio communication apparatus 3, which has been acquired using the site position information acquisition unit 19, and, in conjunction therewith, obtains a nonattainment degree of target throughput at the site position based on the measured value of throughput, which the throughput measurement means 11 has acquired. In addition, the person in charge of site survey estimates an attainment degree of target throughput at the site position (estimated attainment degree) based on the estimated value of throughput, which has been acquired using the throughput estimation means 13. Furthermore, the person in charge of site survey creates a site position priority order list indicating priority orders of site positions based on the calculated nonattainment degree and estimated attainment degree of target throughput in consideration of the person's own experience.